


in full bloom

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: criticalkink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Now, Molly’s experimented with a few aphrodisiacs in his time, so perhaps that’s why the warmth sinking into his bones takes its time to get going. The tingling up his spine is soft and slow, like the caresses of a lover, and he’d honestly chalk it up to one of those awkward things and ignore it, if it weren’t for Caleb.(For the kinkmeme prompt: "Caleb/Molly, Sex Pollen")





	in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this might come off anon at some point but. coughs nervously. i am easily embarrassed.
> 
> edit: this is never coming off anon and i am orphaning it, because i am embarrassed and it's obviously not that good. 1000 hits and no comments? i've clearly done something wrong and i'm never going to write porn again.

Now, Molly’s experimented with a few aphrodisiacs in his time, so perhaps that’s why the warmth sinking into his bones takes its time to get going. The tingling up his spine is soft and slow, like the caresses of a lover, and he’d honestly chalk it up to one of those awkward things and ignore it, if it weren’t for Caleb.

Caleb, whose pupils are blown wide and dark as he stares at Molly with a look of undisguised _want,_  near-ravenous.

Caleb, whose breaths are coming fast and heavy as his cheeks pink with heat.

“Mollymauk,” he says, and his voice shakes with the tremors of an earthquake. “Any ideas?”

It’s at this moment that Molly notices the pollen hanging heavy in the air and the way it feels like static is rolling across his bare skin. If he could be bothered, he could probably even name the substance - he’s probably taken it, after all - but, as he slowly begins to get hotter and hotter, he finds that other things take precedence.

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of ideas,” he replies, letting the words trip out of his mouth haphazardly, “but I imagine they’re not the sort you’re looking for.”

Caleb freezes, with a sharp intake of breath, and then suddenly his lips are pressed to Molly’s, one hand fisted in Molly’s hair. Surprising, but definitely not unpleasant. Caleb’s lips are softer than he’d expected, and he tastes of smoke, like gunpowder on Molly’s tongue.

“You sure about this?” Molly murmurs the words against Caleb’s mouth, letting the touch of skin on skin ripple through him like a wave.

Caleb leans back for a moment, breathing like a drowning man.

“Ja,” he says, and that one word is steady and purposeful. “I’m not sure I have ever been more sure of anything.”

Well, that’s good enough for Molly. He slips his coat off, letting it pool on the forest floor, and he pulls his shirt over his head in one swift move. It should be cold, but it’s as if the air itself is charged, making sure that no earthly chill can settle on his bones.

Caleb stares, and Molly can see his gaze running over the lines of his tattoos, lingering on each of the bold red eyes.

Slowly, without any moves towards himself, Caleb grasps Molly’s right hand, and presses a soft kiss to the crimson eye on top of it. Molly gasps, as even that simple contact makes glimmers of heat burn deep within his body.

More methodically than a man in his position should be capable of, Caleb presses a gentle kiss to Molly's palm, before moving to his shoulder, and finally to the curve of his neck. He lingers for a moment, then Molly feels teeth against his skin, and stars burst in his vision as he’s rocked with shivers that go all the way to the core.

“You,” he says, between shaking gasps, “are entirely too clothed right now.”

In response, though he fumbles with the buttons, Caleb pulls his trousers down. Whatever’s floating in the air around them seems to have lifted some of his usual inhibitions - Molly could sympathise, but it doesn’t feel like any sympathy is required.

“That’s better,” he says, letting the words roll in the back of his throat. With one hand, he traces circles over the rough fabric of Caleb’s underwear; with the other, he pulls Caleb in for a second kiss, long and rough.

Caleb’s hands settle on Molly’s hips, and the contact feels like liquid heat against his skin, like fireworks going off in his brain.

When Molly slips his hand against bare skin - the length of Caleb’s cock, still hidden away - he’s rewarded with soft Zemnian curses against his lips, murmurings that are more breath than word. He lets his fingers run up and down in a steady rhythm, and feels Caleb’s hips buck against him.

As Molly continues touching and teasing, he feels Caleb's shaking hands against his own trousers, pulling at the buckle of his belt. When they finally break apart for breath, Molly places his free hand on Caleb's, guiding him.

“Why are all your clothes so complicated,” Caleb mutters, annoyed, between hitching breathes. Molly just laughs, head thrown back, as delighted shivers run through him with each touch of Caleb's fingers to soft fabric.

When Molly’s trousers finally fall to the floor, leaving him nearly naked in the forest clearing, he feels Caleb's movements falter. When he meets Caleb's blue eyes, they are narrowed in a confusion that nearly kills the mood.

Molly is about to make some biting quip that will kill the mood entirely, magic pollen or not, when his underwear joins his trousers on the ground, and Caleb's finger strokes across his clit.

Molly gasps loudly, going weak at the knees, only keeping himself standing through sheer force of will. He has to bite back a curse of his own; every little movement that Caleb makes feels like an earthquake spreading through his body, and it feels like he could fall apart from how good it seems.

It’s hard to keep a steady rhythm, with Caleb’s clever touch against his most sensitive places, but Molly does his very best to give as good as he’s getting.

Everything begins to blur into skin on skin, touch on touch, Molly’s heartbeat rushing in his head like waves against the shore, and a feeling of warmth that builds higher and higher. Caleb’s blue eyes are as wide as the sky above, and with the unsteady grip of his free hand, Molly pulls him in again.

When their lips meet, it’s as though the firework-heat in Molly’s bones reaches a vivid crescendo. His movements stutter and spark, and he hears Caleb make a wordless animal sound in the back of his throat. Stars burst in his vision, the world becomes nothing but vibrant colour and heady dizziness; a rush that makes his body shake apart.

Grass meets his back, a soft bed of greenery, and it shocks the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his head.

For a moment, he just gazes upwards, lost in the movements of the birds flying above.

When Molly gathers his bearings again, he's lying on the ground, Caleb resting his head on his shoulder. The pollen has vanished from the air like it never existed, but every flower around them is now in full bloom; a vivid spectrum of life in every colour that there is.

“Wow,” Molly says, nearly lost for words, “I need to get some more of this stuff for later.”

Caleb huffs, staring up at the sky, then makes a vague humming sound that could, potentially, be agreement.


End file.
